


Sans Hates Halloween

by KeakaSenka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Halloween, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, The halloweenie has the worst time, choo choo motherfucker, everyone has a bad time, except papyrus, lets crank up the feels train boys, sans will never get a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeakaSenka/pseuds/KeakaSenka
Summary: Frisk drags Sans out of his house for a night of Halloween fun. Somewhere between the monster haters and Papyrus trying to befriend all of the actors, Sans decides he's really not having a good time.





	Sans Hates Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be writing my other fanfiction? Probably. However, instead of that, I present to you... whatever this is. I'm marking this as complete for now, but if you guys really want me to, I could write a follow up chapter. I mean, I'm perfectly fine with leaving him to stew in his own suffering, honestly. Let me know what you think. Tootles.

Sans hated Halloween. Sure, he loved the occasional prank and all, and a whole day of it would seem like just the holiday for him. But once you throw in the whole of humanity dressing up as monsters? Count him out. It seemed like every time he turned a corner, a kid in a cheap skeleton suit would be staring up at him. He would much rather leave a bowl of candy out on the porch and spend the day lazing about watching cheap horror movies.

Frisk seemed to be the opposite. She had always seemed overly into the holiday. So Sans really wasn’t all surprised when Frisk finally asked him to accompany her to a haunted house. He tried his best not to roll his eye lights as she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

“Please, Sans? It’ll be fun, I promise! I mean, who wouldn’t enjoy seeing Papyrus try to make friends with the workers?” Frisk grinned from ear to ear, oblivious to Sans’ discomfort. Unfortunately for him, Frisk had grown to his height quite some time ago and it was near impossible to look away from those bright, shining eyes of hers.

“listen, kiddo. I really don’t think that it’s a good idea. besides, why would I go anywhere when I could just be a lazybones here?”

Frisk crossed her arms, obviously not taking no for an answer. “But Sans… Please?”

Oh shit.

“Won’t you do it?”

No, dammit, not the pout.

“Not even for me?”

Fuck. Why did he fall for her guilt trips every single time? She could ask for the damn moon and he’d be left with no choice but to spend the rest of his life hunched over his blueprints in the basement trying to come up with some way to get it down to Earth.

Over the past few years, he caught himself stealing glances at her every time he had the chance. It wasn’t hard to see why- she had let her hair had grown a bit past her shoulders and she had grown to be a bit taller than he was. Not that he was complaining- she looked absolutely gorgeous as she was. Which… might have been part of the problem. He knew he had no right to start getting feelings towards her. Shit, she deserved someone who could love her far better than he ever could.

Still, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from bending to her every wish. He grumbled to himself before giving a sigh of defeat.

“fine. but you better make this worth my time.”

Frisk’s pout turned to a devious grin as she wrapped her arms around the skeleton in a tight hug.

“I promise it’ll be great!” Releasing him from her grasp, Frisk darted inside to talk to Papyrus about their night out. He leaned against the doorframe, watching her with a fondness in his eyes. As much as he hated this stupid holiday, perhaps his soul still fluttered at the thought with spending time with her. Perhaps he might actually find himself having a good time.

 

Nearly three hours later, Sans found himself huddled in his favorite hoodie as he waited in an outrageously long line. The haunted house apparently was one of the highest ranked in the state, though, and or seemed that Frisk and Papyrus didn’t mind the wait. The two were engrossed in their own conversation, and Sans used the time to scout out other people in the crowd.

So many people gathered in one place never failed to set him on edge. He took his time observing people around him, on the lookout for any potential issues. The family in front of them seemed nice enough, even if their kid was a tad bit energetic for the time of night it was. There was a group of teens behind them, though he couldn’t quite tell how he felt about them yet.

“Sans!” Frisk’s voice snapped him out of his daze and he forced his grin back on his face. 

“what’s up, bud?”

“I was just saying I was going to go buy snacks while we wait to get in. Do you want anything?”

Sans frowned a bit at that. “this place is a bit too crowded to go wandering off by yourself. let me come with you.” He turned to Papyrus, throwing an arm around Frisk’s shoulders. “think you can man the fort while we’re gone, paps?”

“WELL, OBVIOUSLY I CAN, SANS. EVEN A MOLDSMAL COULD HANDLE SUCH A SIMPLE TASK. GO ESCORT FRISK TO THE SNACKS.”

Sans smiled as Papyrus’ enthusiasm. He hated the idea of leaving either one of them to their defenses, but he had a feeling that Papyrus had a better chance at scaring off any potential offenders than Frisk did. He had heard of too many stories of girls being taken on nights like this and like hell he was going to let Frisk be one of them.

“thanks, bro. you’re the best. we shouldn’t be too long.”

As the two of them weaved their way in and out of groups of people huddled together, Frisk tugged at Sans’ sleeve. He looked over at her, realizing she wanted him to lean in towards her. Fighting of a blue blush, Sans tilted a bit closer to catch her soft voice over the loud bustle of everyone else.

“You should have told me you hated crowds. We could have stayed at home or something.”

Smiling fondly, Sans moved his arm from around her shoulders to ruffle her hair. He should have known that she would be the first one to notice. Of course, it wasn't just the crowd that bothered him, but he would gladly let Frisk believe otherwise.

“nah, kiddo, it's alright. besides, what's more fun than hanging with my two favorite people? i'll be alright, just need some time to get used to it all.”

“Sans, you don’t have to lie for my sake.” Frisk held up a hand when he tried to protest. “Don’t try it, bonehead,” she continued on, poking the side of his skull. “I can tell when you’re lying, you know. You always do this thing with your eye lights. It’s like they’re quivering.”

Ah. This one was getting a bit too smart for his liking. Still, he had no problems fooling anyone else. Well. It seemed like he had something to work on later.

Giving him a look that could only be described as baffled, Frisk shook her head.

“Sans. I see the gears turning in your head. It’s like you don’t understand a single word I’m saying to you. Seriously, stop acting tough for everyone else. It’s okay to be selfish once in a while, you know? If you have a day where you hate everything, then, god, stay inside and do your own thing. But maybe let me know next time?”

Frisk sighed and took a few moments to collect her thoughts. Running a hand absentmindedly through her hair, she tried again. “What I mean by all of this is that you don’t have to go through whatever it is you’re going through alone. Let… Let me help you? At the very least, I don’t know, tell me if I can do anything? Even if it’s just a whole day of binging some stupid Mettaton movies or cracking lame jokes… Let me be there with you? I know some days you’d rather be by yourself, and that’s alright too. But on the days you do want someone there, don’t forget about me, okay?”

Sans was at a loss. Frisk was never one of many words. That being said, it felt like she had just poured out her entire soul to him and now he had no idea what to do with it all. Sure, he had known his friends, namely Frisk, wanted to see him be happy, but… He hadn’t really bothered to stop and think about the fact that she would be willing to actually be there through his worst days.

He cleared his throat and scuffed his foot on the ground, flattered and a bit embarrassed at being called out.

“thanks, kiddo… i’m a bit surprised that you even think of this sort of thing at all. i know i’m no good with feelings and shit, but i’ll do my best to remember what you said, alright? but seriously, it’s not going to kill me to be out of the house tonight. i really do want to spend this time with you and paps. thanks for inviting me along.”

Frisk seemed to move faster than Sans could process, and in the next moment, he found himself wrapped up in a warm hug. Smile coming a bit easier now, he hugged her back. He relished in the brief moment of peace before deciding that it was in the best interest of everyone that they hurry up and get those snacks.

“alright, alright. that’s enough sappy stuff for one night, don’t you think? besides, people might be watching. the last thing i want is to rattle anyone’s bones.”

Frisk gave him a small smile and shrugged out from underneath his arms, shoving him away.

“what? my jokes not good enough for you anymore? don’t be such a holloweenie, frisk.” Her groan of disapproval only seemed to be egging him on. “it’s too late now. there’s no way you candy-escalate my halloween puns, they’re just too sweet.”

“Sans,” Frisk all but whined, “can’t you go five minutes without making a pun? We were having a moment!”

“nope, no way.” Sans chuckled at Frisk’s face of annoyance before shrugging. “fine, i’ll stop. but just for now. let’s just go get the snacks before papyrus thinks that we ditched ‘em.”

Rolling her eyes, Frisk sighed and, a bit reluctantly this time, moved closer to Sans. She snatched up his hand and had begun their journey to the concessions before Sans even had time to process that holy shit she’s holding his hand. Blue dusted his cheekbones as he tried his hardest not to look into it. It was a busy place, she probably just didn’t want to risk being separated.

It wasn’t until Frisk reached the stand and didn’t let go of his hand to pay for the food that he realized maybe, just maybe, she was doing it on purpose. Maybe she… Nah. He rid the thought from his brain before it has time to take hold. This night was about her and Papyrus having fun and he was not going to ruin it with emotions more than he already did.

He lets Frisk drag him along back towards Papyrus, all the while doing his best to keep his blush under control. He tried pushing down his embarrassment the best he could, not wanting Papyrus to notice. As innocent as his brother was, he had a feeling that hand-holding was a pretty self-explanatory thing.  
Even though Frisk had succeeded in calming him down for the most part, he still couldn’t help but overhear a specific set of words that never failed to make his blood boil.

“Monster fucker.”

Sans came to a stop, his hand tightening around Frisks. She gave him a strange look as she was pulled to a halt.

“Sans, what-” Frisk began, but Sans attention wasn’t on her anymore. His eye lights were the size of pinpricks now, locked onto a man almost twice his size.

“say that again.” His tone was dark, challenging the man to step out of place.

“I wasn’t talking to you, freak, I was talking to your little fuck buddy. What kind of disgusting whore do you have to be to sink so low?” Even as the man spoke to Frisk, his gaze never left Sans. “Tell me, babe, does he give you good money to get him off? I imagine he’d have to ‘cause I doubt he could even give you what you need.”

Sans had gone completely still, his eye sockets blacked out entirely. At the same time, Frisk’s hold on him grew tighter for a split second before slipping her hand out from his. He swore if he had a heart it would have stopped beating. Frisk stepped in between the two men, her face void of any emotion.

“Excuse me, sir. But if you are talking to me then would you mind addressing me properly?” She kept her voice steady and calm. The man’s eyes flicked between the two of them for a moment before deciding to settle on Frisk. “Thank you. Now that I have your attention, would you explain to me what’s so wrong with my life choices?”

The monster hater seemed a lot less confident about himself now that he was being confronted by a girl with her hands still filled with snacks, but apparently not enough so to be deterred.

“Well for starters, that thing isn’t even the same species. It’s a monster and-”

“Sans is not a thing or an it,” Frisk interrupted, voice growing louder, “and I highly encourage you not to refer to him as either of those again.”

Sans moved to get her attention, but Frisk threw him a look over her shoulder that told him to stay exactly where he was. He gave her a small nod deciding to stay silent for now, but as soon as he made any motion towards her, Sans would have them out of there in a second.

“On that note,” Frisk said as she turned back to the man, “I don’t see how it is any business of yours to ask about someone's sex life. But since you asked so nicely, I have no trouble in telling you that, no, Sans doesn’t offer me any money to fuck him, I do it for free.”

Sans made a choked noise in the back of his throat, but Frisk adamantly ignored him.

“See unlike pathetic people like you, Sans can use magic which can do wonders for my ‘disgusting sex life’. Plus, he actually treats me with respect, unlike people like you. I could ask him to take me on the most romantic date of my life and I have no doubt that he’d follow through. I’d take him over judgemental assholes like you any day. So if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking my boyfriend to go enjoy the rest of our night together without pigs like you to interrupt us.”

Turning on her heel, Frisk grabbed Sans hand again and left the monster hater to stand there in disbelief. She kept her eyes trained to the ground as they walked. Sans had to strain to hear the mumbled ‘sorry’ that spilled from her lips.

Sans was still in shock himself. He had been fully prepared to punch the guy in the face, but instead, he had heard Frisk go off on him. Well, fuck, if that hadn’t turned him on.

“jeeze, kid, why’re you apologizing? though i gotta say i wasn’t expecting you to be so talkative tonight. isn’t calling two people out on their bullshit in one night a bit much for you? i didn’t think you had it in you.” Sans chuckled lightly, knowing he might just be pissing her off even more.

“I wasn’t apologizing for telling him off. I was apologizing for using you as my fake boyfriend to get my point across.” Sans noticed the light blush appearing on her face and did his best to ignore it.

Sans clasped at his chest, leaning against Frisk as he acted hurt. “oh, god, the pure horror of the idea. truly painful.” Frisk shoved at his shoulder at his monotone voice. “nah, i think i’ll live, babe.” He mentally berated himself for letting the nickname slip.

“Oh, shut up,” she muttered more to herself than to him. “Oh, hey, there’s Papyrus!” It was a cheap way out, but it worked nonetheless.

Sans tore his eyes away from her too see that his brother had managed to move up a few yards in the line. Papyrus, being the tall giant he was, spotted them almost instantly and waved. As they reached their spot in line, Sans remembered something as he saw the gleam in his brother's eyes. Shit.

“BROTHER! YOU DID NOT TELL ME THAT YOU AND FRISK HAVE DECIDED TO UPGRADE YOUR FRIENDSHIP!”

“Upgrade our friendship?” Frisk asked, quizzically, before her eyes wandered down to their still conjoined hands. Both were blushing now, stumbling over themselves for an explanation as they hurried to disconnect themselves. 

“Oh, Papyrus, no, we were just-”

“We were just-”

“You see, the crowd was really big-”

“and we were worried that, ah, we would lose each other!” Sans finished a bit too quickly.

Papyrus seemed to be in thought for a few moments before nodding.

“I SEE. WELL, PERHAPS IT WAS FOR THE BEST THAT YOU KEPT CLOSE TOGETHER. STILL…” He cast a contemplative look at the pair before deciding to let it go. Sans about sagged with relief and the dodged bullet. It seemed like he just couldn’t get a break tonight.

The trio plowed through the snacks that they had bought, and after another twenty minutes of waiting, they had reached the front of the line at last. The three slowly made their way into the dark building.

Naturally, Papyrus wanted to be in front to prove how brave he was. Frisk seemed to be a bit more reserved about going inside, but with a bit of teasing from Sans about it being her idea in the first place, she seemed more adamant.

The first room led into a narrow hallway covered in pitch black curtains and fake cobwebs. It seemed a bit cheesy to Sans, but then again, he had seen things a bit worse than other people had.

As they rounded another corner in what seemed to be an endless maze, a lady wielding a butcher knife jumped out from seemingly nowhere, waving the weapon around her head and screaming nonsense.

Papyrus grinned widely and began to try to talk to her about how good of an actor she was. Sans, meanwhile, was having a skeleton equivalent to a heart attack. As soon as he had caught glimpse of the large knife, his soul gave a wretched twist. He clenched his eyes shut, blocking out the scene before him.

Frisk seemed to notice Sans had stopped moving and latched onto his arm and tried to relax his fist enough to squeeze her small hand into his own.

“Sans… Sans, it's okay. Look, Papyrus is fine. She’s not going to hurt him.”

Frisk kept trying to urge him to look when, really, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

What if Papyrus had… 

What if… 

No. He wasn’t underground anymore. He was on the surface. Everything was fine.

Eventually, Frisk’s calming words won out. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced towards his brother who was… trying to hold out a conversation with the lady who was clearly unsure of what to do.

“I think he’s scaring her more than she is him,” Frisk whispered, trying not to giggle.

Sans felt the breath he had been holding leave him in a whoosh. He gave Frisk a hesitant smile.

“looks like he’s really rattling her bones, eh?” Somewhere in the back of his skull, he had realized that he had already used that one earlier, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. If Frisk had noticed, she hadn’t mentioned it and, to his relief, simply grinned at him. She tugged on his sleeve and led him over to Papyrus.

“COME ON, YOU TWO! THIS LADY HERE IS VERY NICE BUT SHE SAYS SHE HAS TO GO BACK TO WORK.”

“She’s right, Papyrus. We really should move onto the next section.” Frisk supplies gently. Papyrus seems reluctant but eventually agrees to continue on with the promise of more people to meet. Frisk made a point to stay close to Sans, her small hand clasped in his for the second time that night.

The rest of the rooms passed without another incident, other than Frisk and Papyrus getting quite a few jump scares. Sans had been able to laugh those off quite a bit easier without the looming threat of knives being involved.

The three entered into the last room, unsure of what to expect. After experiencing gory clowns wielding chainsaws and zombies chasing after them down a twisting maze, what else could there be?

He really needed to learn not to ask.

Skeletons.

Not very many, perhaps a dozen or so, lurked in the shadows of the room, high up in the rafters. Neither Frisk or Papyrus had noticed yet, and Sans debated on pointing them out.

Just as he had opened his mouth, the group of skeletons jumped from their perches. They had landed scattered about, earning a loud scream from Frisk.

The next few moments happened in a blur, and Sans only knew three things.

The first was that Papyrus was shouting at Sans to look at the ‘cool skeleton humans’.

The second was that his soul was scrambling at the sound of Frisk's screams.

The third was that when Frisk turned around, her vision locked onto Sans’ and her eyes went wide. Another scream was ripped from her, and he knew at that moment exactly what she was seeing.

He reached out an arm to her, trying to calm her down, which only seemed to make it worse. She shoved him away and ran from the room.

Sans landed hard on the ground, his HP dropping by half. He couldn't bear to watch her go, his gaze fixed on the floor instead.

He didn't know why it hurt so much. What had he expected? He should have known, when it came down to the truth, Frisk hated him. She would always harbor a deep fear of what he could do.

Sans ignored his brother’s confused questions as he walked towards the exit in a daze. No sooner than he had walked into the fresh night air, he felt the world shift around him before he stepped into his bedroom.

He flopped down onto his bed and grabbed his pillow to hold against him. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the flashbacks and the echoes of Frisk's screams.

He didn’t sleep that night.


End file.
